


Restless

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts when he have to concentrate on the words that is filled on the white shiny papers. They’re small and black, and he can’t understand who ever it was that was so dumb to decide that they were going to be so hard to read to just save some space to write even more on them. He has to rub his eyes tiredly to not fall asleep; he has a massive headache that resembles awfully much of a hangover. His stomach wrench in pain and it feels like he’s going to throw up any minute now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

It hurts when he have to concentrate on the words that is filled on the white shiny papers. They’re small and black, and he can’t understand who ever it was that was so dumb to decide that they were going to be so hard to read to just save some space to write even more on them. He has to rub his eyes tiredly to not fall asleep; he has a massive headache that resembles awfully much of a hangover. His stomach wrench in pain and it feels like he’s going to throw up any minute now.

Everyday when he wakes up from his soft bed he’s scared that somebody is going to find out he’s embarrassing secret, and he have to bite down his bottom lip with his crooked front teeth to not start crying. It wasn’t as bad when he was just a kid; at that time nobody seemed to know how to read. Everybody just accepted the smart students were the only ones who could get through a whole book without cheating, and that was normal. Now when he was seventeen and yet couldn’t do it wasn’t what you called normal. He had met once or twice people who were like him, but they often got weird glances from his classmates at school.

His teachers have never told him directly that he’s stupid; they only use smarter words to circumvent it. The last one that he can remember was _‘Niall seems a bit restless lately’._ He isn’t restless; it’s quite the contrary actually. He sets his alarm clock on five in the morning, thirty minutes before his dad wakes up. He picks up the remote from the table and turns off the audio so that there are only subtitles and moving people on the telly. Usually his patience is done after just a couple of moments after his brain feels like it’s boiling, but now he can’t. The reason is Harry Styles, his new handsome boyfriend. Harry is the total opposite to him, he’s smart and quiet and really British. He always wears white collars with ties and black leather shoes, and the first time when Niall first saw him he was certain that he was just intern and not a real student.

He knows that he’s just being insecure and Harry would never actually leave him if he knew the truth, but it doesn’t take the fear away. How can he tell the one that he loves the most that every time he looks down on a piece of paper all the words seems to blend together? How can he tell him that it takes him four times as long to read a simple page compared to everybody else? How can he tell him that in his mind he’s created countless numbers of words that never ever existed? And that is the reason, he can’t.

It takes about four months after they became an item that Harry’s notices that something isn’t right. The earlier bubbly teen that he fell in love with is gone and he can’t remember the last time he actually smiled a real smile that reached his ears. He’s more pale than usual and the once blond hair has turned brown in the roots, it’s not that he doesn’t like it but there’s something that is wrong with the Irish teen. He can’t put his finger on it, but he feels that it has something to do with their English lesson that they share together. Every time that Mrs. Austin tells their class that they are going to read poems to each other the boy’s turns petrified. Perhaps it’s stage fright or something similar, but he just wants to hold his boyfriend and tell him that he will do well. But he won’t, and the curly haired fellow doesn’t know that. Because how could he know that Niall has dyslexia?

It’s not until they’ve been together for over a year that the older teen suddenly breaks down and tells him his biggest nightmare. Harry tries to kiss the pain away, and it helps a little bit more than Niall actually thought. Because he finally trusts the other boy and he’s not there to judge him, and they both know that restless is the least thing that the blond is. 


End file.
